


Icy Path

by lasairfhiona



Category: Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Icy Path

Frost was angry.  There was no way anyone could mistake his mood.  He strode across the field and in his wake there was a chill in the air and an icy coating to the grass and trees.  Merry followed, her footprints marking her path.  She would have appreciated the beauty of the frozen grasses and the icy coating to the trees making it look like everything had been sprinkled with diamond dust.  She would even have admired the way it glinted and sparkled in the sunshine if she wasn't so worried about her White Knight and wanted to help him.


End file.
